The Innocent Killer
by Yura-chan
Summary: Kyuubi didn't atack Konoha because someone killed his mate or kit, he's a Demonlord, he can do whatever he wants! can pretty little innocent Naruchan fall inlove with a clodblooded killer? Title nothing to do with the story. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Kyuubi didn't attack Konoha because someone killed his mate or kit, he's a demon lord. He can do what ever the fuck he wants; he doesn't need a fucking explanation. Can pretty little innocent Naru-chan fall in love with a cold blooded murderer? Why am I asking such an obvious question?

§§§§§

**Yura-chan:** Hiya!!! I'm baaaaaack!

**Yuri-chan: **GOD HELP US!

**Yura-chan:** pout I'm not THAT insane. By the way, YAOI TO THE WORLD!! dancing her little happy dance

**Yuri-chan:** Okay, who gave her sugar?! looks around accusingly

**Yura chan: **Hey! Sugar is my life! I can live on that and hot, smexy yaoi-sex alone!

**Yuri-chan: **Point. drool Hot, smexy yaoi-sex… drooool Ehm… Begin the story, and don't forget the disclaimer!

**Yura-chan:** Hai, hai. Oh, and a huge thank you to Pain au Chocolat for inspiration! Read her story 'Deep red', it's awesome!

**Yuri-chan: **By the way, if anyone want's to know, I'm the little voice inside Yura-chan's head.

§§§§§

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO, if I did it would be nothing for children and all the guys would be jumping each other. Except Sasuke, he'll die a virgin and then he'll be tortured in hell by Sakura and both of them will live unhappily ever after!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boyxboy, Shonen-ai, no likie, no readie! Lemons in the future (if I can write one without dieing from blood loss)!

§§§§§

Kyuubi grumbled. He rested his big head on his front paws and glared at the gate in front of him. That stupid mortal had dared seal him, the King of Hell, in a useless human child! His tails twitched in annoyance.

"**Stupid blond monkey sealing me in such a defenseless stupid blond mini-monkey…"** Kyuubi muttered under his breath. He knew he was acting childish, but no-one was around to see him so it didn't really matter.

He had already stopped trying to break out, that dammed piece of paper was stronger than it looked. The big fox sighed, and then he grinned as he thought of something. Now that he was here he might as well try to make the most of it.

'_**Okey, I refuse to be stuck in an ugly and weak container, so I'll have to make sure my container is neither.' **_The red fox thought as he scanned the kids' genes. He did not like what he saw.

Kyuubi had an obsession with beauty, so he thought he'd make the brat he was stuck in beautiful. He also had an obsession with strength, but that didn't matter now, the kid was only one month old.

And so, he amused himself for a while by altering the genes of the defenseless, not-so-blond-anymore, mini-monkey.

§§§§§

Sarutobi sighed in distress. Here he was, again, in the position he'd so gladly given up to Arashi-kun. And now he was buried in the paper-work-of-independent-doom. Again. How on earth Arashi-kun was finished before lunch everyday was, and would stay, a mystery to him. To escape every Kages' arch enemy he decided to go visit young Naruto.

He walked out of his office and went to the room just next to it.

The old man smiled down at the sleeping blond. He was such an angelic child. Quiet and very cute. But as the man watched, with wide disbelieving eyes, the appearance of little Naruto began to change.

His hair, that almost had to be considered a neon colure before, darkened and became light brown, with dark-blond highlights. His face changed and became more oval-shaped, his cheekbones higher, his nose transformed into a cute button nose, his lips became a tiny bit fuller and his eyes a bit bigger. The baby-boys lashes thickened, lengthened and darkened, his, a bit thick, fingers transformed into long and slender ones and even his neck lengthened.

The boys body didn't change that much, but Sarutobi assumed that it will not develop into what it should have been developing into.

The old man smiled again. He was certain this was the Kyuubis work, and he almost wanted to thank it. This would make it so much easier to keep the baby's parentage a secret.

The boy opened his big, sparkling blue eyes, and laughed as he saw the Sandime sand over him. And if Sarutobi didn't know better he would say this was a little, very beautiful, girl.

§§§§§

**Time skip; 8 years later**

§§§§§

"Oji-chan, oji-chan!" A young boy called as he dashed through the doors to Sarutobi's office. The old man looked up and smiled.

"Yes Naruto-kun? What is it?" he asked and put the pen away, secretly thanking whatever god was out there for the interruption. The boy eyes were almost shining with happiness and Sarutobi knew he'd never be able to deny Naruto whatever it was he'd ask for.

"I want to start the ninja academy!" Sarutobi smiled, he knew this day would come sooner or later. He looked at Naruto. The boy had grown to be more beautiful than most girls would never even hope to be. His silky, light-brown hair was tied in a high pony-tail and his whisker-marks on his cheeks made them seem even more defined than they already were. Anyone who didn't know him would say that Naruto was definitely, without a single doubt, a girl. Sarutobi sighed.

"Alright, Naruto-kun I'll enroll you into the academy." He said and began looking through the ridiculously high paper mountains.

"YAY!!" Naruto cheered and started jumping around. The Hokage smiled a bit and then concentrated fully on finding the paper he needed.

§§§§§

Naruto was positively giddy and was bouncing of the walls. He'd get to enter the ninja academy! Then a Chunin ninja came in, and all happy feelings went out the window. The Chunin sneered at him and glared. Naruto backed into a corner of the room and tried to make himself as small as possible. The man put some more paper down on Sarutobi's desk.

"Honestly, Hokage-sama!" he said as said Hokage resurfaced with a paper in hand. "Why do continue to let the demon-brat," at that word he turned to glare at Naruto even more viciously than before, "come in here! You should just ki…" He didn't have the time to finish as he was thrown into the opposite wall hard enough to crack it.

"Say something like that one more time, and I'll personally rip your tongue out and feed it to you! Then perhaps you could spend some quality time with Ibiki!" The Hokage was leaking killer intent and the frightened Chunin picked himself of the floor and ran out.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi with something close to awe.

"Wow, oji-chan! That's so cool! Do you think I'll learn that when I'm a ninja? How did you do it? I never thought you were so strong!" Sandime smiled at the energetic brunette in front of him.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. Calm down." Naruto took a deep breath and steeled down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, filled with paper.

"Ne, ne, when can I begin?" He asked and was obviously trying hard to sit still. The old man looked at the paper in his hand and started writing something on it. Then he looked up again.

"I'll take you there tomorrow, and introduce you to the class. Iruka-sensei has a free spot left in his class." Naruto looked up at the Hokage with his big, shining, blue eyes and smiled. He looked like an angel, Sarutobi thought. Then Naruto bounced out of the chair and ran out of his office.

'_Oh well, back to work.' _He sighed and looked at the piles and endless piles of paper. He started crying chibi tears and thought; _'Oh good Kami-sama, why me?'_

§§§§§

Naruto was skipping merrily along the main street of Konoha. He was very happy, and was showing it to everyone. The villagers sneered and yelled insults after him but he paid them no heed. One woman smiled a bit at him and he beamed at her, and everyone around her stared at the angelic creature. Some of them even had to rethink the idea of that beautiful boy being a demon. How can something so pure and innocent be evil?

When Naruto came home he immediately started to make himself some instant ramen. And while he ate he thought of how it was going to be in the first day of class. He smiled and fantasized about learning jutsus and how to control that blue and red thing that leaked out of him sometimes when he was angry.

When it was time for him to go to sleep he continued his fantasies of being Hokage as soon as he graduated in his dreams.

§§§§§

Iruka took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. His class was a handful, and not only that, but all the girls were constantly fighting over Sasuke.

"OKEY BRATS!! SETTLE DOWN, NOW!!" He yelled, but they paid him no heed. He sighed and looked down on his desk in frustration. And then he saw the letter Hokage-sama had given him yesterday, and a light blubb went on in his head.

"What will the new kid think of this class when he sees it?" He said in normal conversation tone. And his class went completely silent. You could probably hear a pin drop. Iruka grinned, it worked!

Sakura, the pink-haired girl rose from her seat that she had just a moment ago tried to defend with her life, she sat next to Sasuke.

"What do you mean sensei?" she asked, sounding confused. Iruka grinned again.

"I mean, we have a new student today. And he's due in only a couple of minutes." And instantly everyone went back to their place. As if on cue there was a knock in the door. Iruka went to open it and his students leaned forward to get a better look.

"Welcome Hokage-sama!" he said and let the Hokage into the room. Sarutobi smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

§§§§§

Sasuke stared at the girl that followed Sarutobi into the room. Even if she was only eight she was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her clothes was a bit boyish, black long pants with many pockets, a tight green shirt and the standard black shinobi sandals, but they went perfectly with her flawless honey-colored skin and silky light-brown hair.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I was informed that she was a boy." Iruka said and looked at the Hokage. Sandime chuckled and looked at the girl, who looked like she was about to explode. No wonder, to be called a boy when you were so obviously a girl.

§§§§§

'_Oh no! Competition!'_ Sakura thought horrified. The girl was very beautiful, far prettier than even Ino. She glanced at Sasuke and saw how interested he looked. She gasped and looked back at the girl in the doorway. She had closed her eyes now, still looking pissed, and with the light that was flowing in the room through the big windows and hitting her face, she truly looked like an angel.

Then she opened her eyes that were so blue the sky looked like a mockery of their beauty and looked straight at Iruka-sensei.

"I _am_ a boy."

§§§§§

The class went completely silent again. They stared at the boy. Then a blond kunoichi said something.

"You're what?" she asked quite rudely. Naruto stared at her with a look in his eyes that clearly said; 'are you dumb?'

"I. Am. A. Boy." He said, and it sounded like he talked to a baby. This of course, made Ino very angry, she turned red in her face and was about to shout something at him, when the Hokage stepped in.

"Hello class. This is Uzumaki Naruto and he'll start the ninja academy today. Be nice to each other." He turned to look at Naruto while he said this, "Got that Naruto. Be nice." He said sternly.

"I'm always nice!" he said with big, innocent, honest eyes, that no-one believed.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto that so clearly said; 'you keep telling yourself that.' Naruto laughed a bit, his laughter was sharp, like shattered glass, but at the same time beautiful, like small bells ringing. The thought of every male, except Sarutobi, was along the lines of; _'Oh, my, god. He's so cute! I think I'm in love!'_ And yes, even Iruka-sensei. Though he tried to convince himself he was _not_, under any circumstances, a pedophile, he had a very hard time doing so.

"Ehem… Well then, Naruto-kun, please take a seat." Iruka said, almost stuttering, and still blushing furiously. Sandime saw his of course and chuckled in his head at the teacher as he went back to that deeded paper-work.

§§§§§

Okey, probably not the best I've ever done, but it'll get better!! I hope… There will be yaoi in the next chapter, just so you know. And one more thing, I completely **suck** at updating. But I'm trying, I swear! Flames will be given to Gai and Lee.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yura-chan:** WEEE!!! Next chappie. I'm sorry that I'm so late on updating this chapter, but, life got in the way, as it tends to! I also want to warn you that there will be a group-rape in this chapter. Poor, poor Naru-chan. Oh well, it's necessary.

**Yuri-chan: **Jepp, I feel bad for Naruto-chan too, but as Yura-chan said, it's necessary.

**Yura-chan: **Now then,TO THE BAT-MOBILE!!!

**Yuri-chan: **YURA-CHAN! Please be serious! You made them wait this long already, so stop goofing around!

**Yura-chan:** Ehehe, sorry Yuri-chan, I've just always wanted to say that, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Yuri-chan:** 'sigh'

§§§§§

**Disclaimer:** Sooo not gonna say this again. If you want to see my disclaimer, go to chapter one.

§§§§§

Naruto was skipping happily back to the academy, he forgot his homework and had to go back to get it.

The brunette had been in the academy for three years now, (meaning he's eleven, he started one year later than everyone else) and he was at the absolute bottom. That didn't bother him in the least.

The academy-building was in sight now and the Kyuubi-container started running. Naruto was fast, actually he was very fast. He was faster than even Iruka-sensei when they raced to the ramen-stand. This was one more thing Kyuubi had made sure of.

The cute little boy opened the sliding door to his classroom. No-one was there. Naruto sighed, no-one to ask then. It was obvious that it wasn't on his desk so he started to look in the boxes of the desk and on the floor. Again he sighed, when it became obvious that his homework was nowhere in the room.

'_Crap, and it's due to tomorrow! Damnit!' _

He plopped down on the floor and shut his eyes tightly.

'_I can't think of anywhere else to look. Hmm, wonder if Iruka-sensei'll buy me ramen today… NO! Focus!' _He thought.

'_I'll just go and ask a teacher if they've found it.'_ The brunette decided after a while of thought. Satisfied he rose to his feet and hoped of.

§§§§§

"Hello?" Naruto asked timidly as he opened the sliding door to the personnel room. There were only three men left, as all the other teachers had gone home for the day or received a mission.

"Um, have anyone brought a homework from classroom 3-F here?" He asked in a silent voice. The men shared a look, the kid was cute beyond measurements, and it was the Kyuubi-brat. No-one would miss him if he didn't come home, and no-one would believe a word the brat said.

"Yeah kid, it's over here. Come on!" The man in the furthest back said. Naruto sighed in relief and walked over to him. He saw the book lying on the desk and reached for it while thanking the short man. But just as he was about to retreat his hand the man grabbed it.

"Now, wouldn't it be appropriate to give me a reward as I was the one who found it?" he asked and leered at Naruto. The grip he had on the young boys arm was starting to hurt.

"Um, w-what would y-you want, t-then?" Naruto stuttered out. The other men leered at him too, now.

"You." One of the others said, and Narutos' eyes widened in realization. He tried to pull away and succeeded to get away from man no.1 but as he turned around to run one of the other two grabbed him around his waist.

"N-no! Please, I'll give you anything! Please!" he pleaded as the man who had caught him lifted him up on a nearby desk. They just laughed, and proceeded to undress the little boy.

One of the men started to unbuckle his belt and Narutos' pleading became louder. He trashed against the hands holding him but they were stronger.

He screamed as the man entered him. It felt like he was being ripped in two. Salty tears leaked from his eyes, and unknown to all of them, Kyuubi awoke from his nap and started to growl. For one reason or another, the King of Hell was very protective of the kid. But there was nothing he could do but try to lessen the pain Naruto was in and be prepared to heal him after the despicable hairless monkeys were done.

The teacher thrusted in and out of the little body and got some sort of sick pleasure out of watching the boy scream and cry in pain.

When the first man was 'done', they swapped places, and the second man pulled down his pants. Naruto were too tired and in too much pain to notice, so it came as a real shock to his system when he was intruded upon again. Once again he cried out in pain as he was entered.

He trashed half-heartedly against his captors to no avail. And when the man finally came inside of him, he was too tired to even sob. They switched places again. And, again, Naruto was intruded upon. This time he sank into blissful unconsciousness from the pain.

§§§§§

When the small boy woke up he was in some kind of sewer with pipes and a very dim lighting. Surprised, he looked around. This was nowhere in Konoha, that was for sure. He started walking and eventually came to a bright red door. The door was huge, but as Naruto tried to push it open, he found that it was ridiculously easy to do so. He entered an enormous room with stone walls and water on the floor. In front of him there was a gate, easily five times the size of the Hokage monument, and halfway up the gate there was a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal.

Naruto was so amazed by the size of the room and the gate that he didn't notice the big glowing red eyes that were watching him with a sad look in them.

"**Hello kit."** Someone said and Naruto screamed in fright as he finally saw the eyes.

"W-w-who a-are y-yo-you?" he asked, completely terrified.

"**I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, King of Hell."** He said, and stared down on the small form he viewed as beneath him.

"K-K-Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

A surge of amusement went trough the fox's eyes.

"**Yes foolish mortal, Kyuubi."** He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Kyuubi lowered his head until it was lying on the wet ground of his prison. The boy had turned out to be a beauty, just like he wanted it. The honest blue eyes stared at him in awe and terror and Kyuubi felt himself once again feel the urge to protect him from everything that would be even slightly dangerous in the outside world. His hate for the three men intensified. How dare they do such despicable things to the container of the King of Hell?! They should treat royalty with more respect! And he's a child! Not even yokai treated children in such a way!

'_**Strange. This feeling of protectiveness is only felt for our mates, not even our kits can inspire **__**this**__** kind of protectiveness. But surely I can't be thinking of him as mine, could I?' **_The mighty fox asked himself. He shook his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts. The King of Hell is _never _confused. _Ever._

He grinned, an evil glint entered his eyes and he straightened is neck again.

"**Welcome, my jailor, to my prison. This sewer we're standing in is your mind. I am sealed in here until my powers return, or until you die."** He said and looked down on the child.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'My jailor'? He mouthed and stared up at the fox.

"'My jailor'?" he said again, this time out loud. The fox threw his head back and laughed.

Naruto felt a wave of pleasure run up and down his spine as the Kyuubi laughed. Even his laughter and voice were permeated with power and absolute self-esteem. He made the Hokage seam weak willed and about as powerful as a baby. No wonder Kyuubi was the leader of the nine bijou. He could probably order someone stronger than him around, and they would still listen.

"**Yes mortal child, jailor. You are my prison and I, your prisoner. This is my prison and will continue to be so until you die, or until my entire power has returned to me. What you feel now isn't even a thousand of my actual capacity."** The Kyuubi explained again. He doubted the kit had heard him when he explained it the first time.

The boy stared wide-eyed at the fox eyes as it was all he could really see.

"Not even a thousand?" He just couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of that much power. It could put mind-bogglers on anyone.

The fox, which saw that the boy was becoming dizzy trying to understand how much power it was, changed the subject.

"**Aren't you going to scream at me for not being dead and all that crap your sensei tried to teach you?"** he asked, in an extremely bored voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! How _can_ you be alive after the fourth killed you? And how come you're inside my head? And why am I here, by the way?"

The Kyuubi sighed in annoyance.

"**That blond monkey didn't kill me; I can't be killed, by humans and demons alike. No, he sealed me into a new borne baby. You."**

Narutos mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he tried to melt the information. And then it hit him.

"Wait, what? You can't die? As in immortal or invulnerable?" He asked with obvious awe.

The Kyuubi chucked and Naruto felt pleasure shoot down his spine again.

"**Yes, child, I am immortal or invulnerable, whatever floats your boat."** Kyuubi said and shrugged… err, as well as foxes can shrug.

It felt really weird hearing _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune say 'whatever floats your boat' and shrug. Naruto always imagined Kyuubi to have been evil and mean, and defiantly _not_ shrug.

The boy crossed his arms and plopped down on the wet floor.

"So, you're sealed in me, and you can't come out until I die, and you can't be killed, and you live in a sewer, have I got it right?" he said and looked up at the big fox eyes, it was _really _starting to bother him that he couldn't see more of the fox. Said fox looked amused and chuckled again.

"**Yes ningen, that's essentially it. Though you missed one bit. If I get my full powers back I'll get out. Remember that." **The Kyuubi said more than a little annoyed at having to repeat himself so many times. Gods, the kid was stupid.

"EHHHH?! Your full powers? What do you mean?"

"**Once every hundred or so years, the bijous power is cut in half. We get our power back after about two years, and normally we hide at that time. I, however, didn't hide and decided to do something to relive my boredom. I attacked Konoha. You humans are weak and pose no problem for me, until that **_**stupid**_** Hokage of your came. **

"**I didn't expect there to be a man with such power in the human realm. But he would've still lost if it weren't for that annoying technique."**

If Naruto didn't know any better he would've thought the Kyuubi was sulking.

"**Now it'll take about fourteen years before my power returns."**

Naruto looked deep in thought and was gazing up at the ceiling.

"_Why_ do you lose half your power?" he asked at last, looking very interested. He had completely forgotten why he came down here in the first place, and Kyuubi hoped he wouldn't remember anything yet.

"**The Great God Inari-sama who created us installed this little function, though I have no idea why. Probably so that we won't become arrogant, what with us being superior to every other spices that has ever existed and all that." **

"Okey, I can buy that. But you said you guys hide for two years before, how dose a several thousand feet fox _hide_ for _two years_?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

The Kyuubi laughed at Narutos dumbfounded expression.

"**Easy, either we just go back to hell or we do this."** He said and a mighty fire erupted around his body allowing Naruto to see it for a second. It was muscular yet still lean; indicting that he was built for speed. His fur was red, as if he wore the blood of his victims as armor. He was majestic and Naruto was in awe.

When the fire had disappeared the fox was gone too and in its place were the most beautiful man the boy had ever seen. The man wore a simple red haori and black hakama and looked at him with amusement evident in his fiery red eyes.

"W-w-w-what?! Who are you?!" he yelled and scrambled back from the man. He suddenly remembered the three men from the school and started crying.

"**Child, don't fear me, I won't do to you what they did."** He spoke with a surprisingly mild voice. Naruto looked up at him and took in the outstretched hand with slender finger ending in deadly claws and the blood red hair, so similar to the Kyuubis fur.

"K-Kyuubi?" he asked in a frightened voice.

"**Yes child, I am indeed the Kyuubi. This is how we hide, in the form of a human."** Kyuubi said and motioned to Naruto to take his hand.

Carefully Naruto crawled forward and did as instructed. Kyuubi gently pulled him past the bars of his cage and into his arms. Naruto cuddled into his warmth and cried.

"**It's alright child, cry it out."** The red-haired man said and hugged the boy closer.

He had no idea why he behaved like this, sure he pitied the brunette and admired his courage, but that didn't qualify as a reason. Especially as he acted as he would around his mate.

They stayed like that until Naruto had cried himself dry. Kyuubi knew that the men were gone and quickly healed his jailor.

"**You have to go back now child."** The Kyuubi said and looked down at thepitiful boy in his arms.

"Don't wanna." Said boy replied, his voice slightly muffled by Kyuubis chest. The demon chuckled and pulled the boy to his feet.

"**If I tell you my real name we will be able to communicate through thoughts, is that enough?"** he asked a slight smile in his full lips. Naruto nodded and the demon leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"**It's Akira."** He said and the straightened out again. **"Now, go outside the bars and I'll do the rest."** Naruto nodded obediently and walked out.

§§§§§

When he woke up he lay on the floor in the personnel room fully dressed. He rose slowly to his feet and looked around. Ah, yes, his homework. He picked it up and stared at the cover of the book. It looked so innocent, and yet it was the reason to all this mess.

'_Akira?' _He thought uncertainly.

'_**Yes, child?'**_ Naruto was overcome with relief as Akira answered him.

'_Nothing.' _He said and walked out the door.

§§§§§

Down in his cage Akira smiled to himself, fully understanding why Naruto had contacted him.

'_**You're not alone anymore. I'll protect you, my mate.'**_ He thought, and then promptly choked on his own tongue. _**'THE HELL?! I did not just think that! He's a kid for Inari-sama's sake!'**_

He transformed into his fox form again and laid his head on his front paws, thoroughly disturbed.

'_**I'm going insane, that's the only explanation.'**_

§§§§§

**Yura-chan:** YAY! Chapter done! And I'm sorry Naru-chan! 'hugs Naruto hard'

**Yuri-chan:** Yes, you're done, but it took a hell of a lot nagging for you to sit down and write.

**Yura-chan:** Yeah, yeah, so WHAT! I had tests, and I broke my leg and so on!

**Yuri-chan: **You didn't have that many tests and you didn't break your leg. You're just making up excuses!

**Yura-chan:** So what if I am, I still wrote it! Nya! 'sticks tongue out'

**Yuri-chan:** 'slaps her forehead' UGH! Why do I put up with you?

**Yura-chan:** Because you live inside my head and you can't get out?

**Yuri-chan:** IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!

**Yura-chan:** 'ignores completely' Please review, it'll inspire me to write faster next time. 'bows'

**Yuri-chan:** DON'T IGNORE ME!


	3. Chapter 3

§§§§§

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we been over this already?

§§§§§

Naruto woke up in cold sweat, screaming. It was still in the middle of the night but he would never be able to fall asleep again. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He dreamt of the rape he had been exposed to earlier that day.

'_**Are you alight, kit?'**_ a voice suddenly said. Terrified, Naruto looked around in his small apartment.

"W-who's there?"

'_**It's me, child, Akira.'**_ The voice said again, this time Naruto realized it was coming from inside his head.

'_Akira?'_

'_**Yes. Are you alright? Do you want to come down here?'**_ Akira answered and Naruto nodded his head. Suddenly, everything went black and Narutos body slumped down on his bed again.

§§§§§

This time, he ended up in the gigantic room at once. Akira was in his human form andimmediately, the small boy ran up to him and threw himself in his arms, making both of them fall to the ground. He cried hard, and Akira's intense wish to kill the despicable ningnes grew. They had dared touch _his_ mate, _and_ they had made him cry! Yes, he would kill them and then he would torture their souls in the cruelest way he could imagine. He choked on his tongue again.

'_**He is **__**not**__** my mate, goddamnit! He's a kid that I happen to be sealed inside, **__**not**__** my mate!'**_ The Kyuubi was annoyed at himself. He _still_ hadn't gotten his sub consciousness to understand that Naruto _was not his mate._

'_**It's the loneliness, damnit, it has to be!'**_

"**Child, are you alright?"** he asked again when Naruto had stopped crying. The boy nodded and buried his face in his chest. Akira sighed, he was lying.

"**Oi kit, talk about it. They say that it helps."** He said, not unkindly. Naruto shook his head and pushed himself even closer to the demon. Said demon had to bite back a groan as Narutos hips was pushed firmly against his crotch.

"Just… let me stay like this for a while. Just a little while longer." Naruto mumbled and Akira sighed in defeat.

"**Alright, kit." **He said, and shifted to a more comfortable position on the wet floor.

They sat like that for some time, it could have been minutes or hours or even days.

Naruto had stopped crying some time ago. He found it quite funny that the reason for his suffering and an all-around evil fox demon was the only one he trusted enough to cry in front of.

"Akira?"

"**Yes child?"**

"I have to go to school today." The king nodded, he knew that. "Witch means I have to go soon." Akira nodded again and lessened his hold on the girly boy.

"**Go then little one, I will be here if you need me. It's not like I have somewhere else to be."** He said with a smirk and Naruto laughed a bit.

The small boy rose to his feet and walked out of the cage and faded from the Kyuubis view.

§§§§§

Naruto blinked and his dirty ceiling swam into his view. He got up and felt oddly rested even though he had stayed up half night crying. One quick look at the clock told him that he had to hurry.

His morning toilet was quickly out of the way and he was waiting impatiently for his ramen to be cooked. When it was done he ate it at a break-neck speed and, as soon as he was done, ran out of the apartment, not bothering to lock the door. All he had of value had already been stolen or broken.

He arrived at the academy at the last moment, out of breath.

"I'M SORRY I'M LATE, IRUKA-SENSEI!" He yelled as he threw the sliding door open.

Iruka sighed and motioned for Naruto to take a seat.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," at this he threw an annoyed look at Naruto, "We're going to have a pop-quiz on Kyuubi no Kitsune. I hope everyone did their homework, if you did this'll be easy." He said and started to hand out sheets of paper.

Naruto froze at the mention of the homework, some people saw and concluded that he hadn't done it. Akira sensed his hosts' distress and gently steered his thoughts away from the day before.

'_**The irony, the day after we start talking you get a pop-quiz on me. I'll help you child, after all, I doubt anyone knows more than I do.' **_Naruto smiled at Akiras joke.

'_Thanks.' _

"Hey Naruto," someone said from his right. Naruto turned and looked straight into the obsidian eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. "You can look at my paper." He said and offered a small, almost unnoticeable smile. Naruto smiled at him.

"Nah, I think I can pull this one of. Thanks anyway, Sasuke." He answered with a seductive purr at Sasukes name, and snickered internally as the Uchiha shuddered.

"Alright." Said Uchiha answered with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

Just then a sheet of paper landed on his desk and he looked up at Iruka. Naruto smiled at his favorite teacher and picked his pen up.

The questions were ridiculously easy with Akiras help, and he was finished long before the others. Well, maybe Sakura was faster, but that's beside the point. Iruka was about to scream at him for not working when Naruto grinned and pushed his test to the edge of his bench for Iruka to see. The teachers' eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw that the girly boy was already done.

He walked away in a slight daze with Naruto grinning like a Cheshire cat behind his back.

§§§§§

Naruto's good mood was ruined at the end of their last class for the day. One of the three men from yesterday walked in. The boy started to tremble and his eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. The man noticed his behavior and grinned evilly.

§§§§§

Inside his cage Akira was growling and trashing against his bars in his human form. His instincts were screaming for the mans' blood. He himself was actually screaming for his blood too. He wished his powers could hurry up and return soon with every fiber in his being, if only for the fact that he wanted, no _needed_, to kill that… _**thing**_.

"**I'll kill them!"** He promised his host, **"I'll hunt them down and kill them slowly, and then I'll torture their souls until they are not able to comprehend pain anymore, after that, I'll beg Kami-sama until my mouth is bleeding to have their souls destroyed!"**

The Kyuubi doubled his attempt to break out. He slammed both his chakara and his body, now in fox form, against the gate. It didn't work, though. He howled in frustration and tried again.

§§§§§

Naruto concentrated on the fox's words and felt oddly reassured by Akiras promises. He drew strength from the fact that the most powerful being able to walk the earth wanted to destroy his tormentors so completely.

But he still trembled all over, searching for exits and eyes darting fearfully to the man talking to Iruka-sensei. Two deep breaths later and he were in control again. He turned to the boy next to him. Grinning like a maniac he let a puff of warm air from his mouth hit Sasukes ear.

Sasuke jumped visibly and turned his head towards Naruto so quickly he was surprised his neck didn't break.

"Naruto, what the hell?!" he asked in a harsh whisper. Naruto looked as innocent as he could and turned huge honest eyes to Sasuke.

"But Sasuke, I thought you liked me…" He answered and his eyes started to tear up. The Uchiha looked horrified as a tear rolled down his doll like cheek.

"Ahh, it's okay, you can do whatever you want! Just please don't cry!" He waved his arms chibi-style. (**AN:** Can anyone imagine Sasuke doing this?) Narutos face was split by a grin and the twinkle in his eyes told Sasuke he had just been tricked.

He scowled and turned his head to the other side and refused to acknowledge Naruto's existence. The brunette sniggered and turned his head to the front of the classroom when he heard the sliding door open. The man was finally leaving. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well then class, it's time to go home for you." Iruka said and drew Naruto's attention again The students cheered and filed (read: fled) out the door, Naruto was one of them.

§§§§§

When he was home he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. He lay down on his coach and prepared to contact Akira.

'_Thanks Akira.'_ He thought, the gratitude could clearly be heard in his mental voice.

Puzzled, Akira answered him.

'_**For what?'**_ Naruto giggled at the confused tone.

'_For promising their ultimate death.'_ He thought softly, blushing a very interesting shade of red.

Akira growled at the mention of the three men.

'_**Think nothing of it kit, I will do it smiling.'**_ His mental voice was harsh but Naruto knew that harshness was not directed at him.

'_Still, thank you.'_

'_**Come down?'**_ Akira made it sound like a question and Naruto agreed and his world faded form his eyes.

§§§§§

This time when Naruto came down to the cage holding the king, he was in his fox form. The huge glowing eyes opened as he entered.

"**Welcome kit."** He said fondly and raised his head from its previous resting place on his paws. At least, that's what Naruto assumed as he still couldn't see anything but the eyes.

"Hi Akira. You know it's really, _really_ starting to bother me that I can't see anything more than your eyes." The boy said and voicing his thoughts aloud.

The Kyuubi looked surprised for a moment then he chuckled, and as always the sound had waves of pleasure shooting down the young boy's spine.

Suddenly the room brightened and he could see Akira's entire fox body. Naruto blinked owlishly and stared at the Kyuubi.

"Err… Thanks?" He said, slightly dazzled, "How'd you do that? And why haven't you done it before?"

Akira shrugged.

"**It's not that hard, I just will the room to be brighter. I suppose the only reason I haven't done it before is because I haven't thought about it. I'm used to it being dark, it makes it easier to sleep the days away." **Naruto nodded still looking somewhat dazzled and walked through the bars.

He snuggled up to Akira's silky fur and sighed in contentment. Said fox wrapped one of his tails around the child and curled around him.

"**Go to sleep kit, Lord knows you need it."**

Naruto nodded and snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Akira. He felt completely safe, like nothing could ever harm him as long as the king was close. Soon he was sound asleep.

§§§§§

**Yura-chan:** Hi, I'm sorry I'm a bit late with his one, and that it is so short, I wanted to make it longer, but it seemed like a good place to stop, so I did.

**Yuri-chan:** And to all of you who says 'OMG, Naruto got raped the night before, how can he act like nothing happened and even flirt with Sasuke?!' there is a reason.

**Yura-chan:** Yeah that's right, Naruto is so used to surprising his feelings that he now dose itunconsciously. He completely ignores the stress he's feeling and instead works it out behind closed (and locked) doors.

**Yuri-chan:** That's about it I think. Review and I'll his Yura-chan over the head with a frying pan until she wrights.

**Yura-chan:** HEY!!


	4. Author's note

Hello my faithful readers

Hello my faithful readers!

I'm sorry if you feel disappointed in me for my lack of update, and for that I'm sorry. But I feel out of Naruto fandom and I had a lot to do. I've also read through my previous chapters and come to the conclution that they suck. Big time.

My Kyuubi has more mood swings than a pregnant woman, and Naruto is so far out of character it's not even funny. I have also noticed that I have plot holes the size of Russia that I need to remedy.

Everything is just far too fast paced for it to be realistic, and I no longer like girly completely submissive Naruto. He is like a girl with a prick, for Gods sake. My writing style needs a lot of work, and it simply feels wrong. I'll re-write the first chapters once I have enough inspiration to do so. I'll also have to change my entire overview, or whatever the fuck it's called, of my story. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned it. I'll try my hardest to finish it, but I make no promises.

And on another note, I have a new plotbunny sitting on my desk and demands to be written, one that I quite frankly likes a whole lot more than this one. It's also a semi-romance story between Naruto and a male Kyuubi, but with a twist I don't think anyone else has thought of, ever. At least not on this site. So be on the lookout for a story that is a hell of a lot better than this one from me.

Thank you for still sticking with me despite my lousy updating habits, I know how frustrating it can be.

Again, Thank you.

Yura-chan


End file.
